Trapped In Bloody Trapland
by SilkyBlood
Summary: Cry and Pewdie mysteriously got stuck in Bloody Trapland. It's up to Marzia and Tobuscus to save them from the bloody mess they're in. Bromance in it.
1. Weird

Bromance, hope you all like it. Enjoy! :D First time writing a fanfic~

* * *

"What the f*ck happened?"

Pewdie looked around. All he could see is a disturbing black void and a swimming head. Coddammit! Pewdie blinked a trillion times trying to get used to this stupid idiotic white light. Where the f*ck is this sudden white light even coming from?!

A square screen? Holy sh*t! Is that my chair?! My beloved chair sitting so forlorn and saying "Oh Pewdie..I missed your ass on me. Pewdie, where are you?" And then he'll said…

*_whump*__(something or someone fell from the sky like Mr. Bean)_

Pewdie whipped around to see a fuzzy green thing from far. He hesitated to investigate the extra-terrestrial fuzzball, afraid that it might do a bloody jumpscare on him. He step inch by inch until he is a few centimetres away from it. Pewdie poked the weird creature with his…  
Holy f*ckin' sh*t! I-I'm furry! A-A-And red! What the f*ck?! Pewdie proceeds with his colorful vocabulary and unintelligent garble. "Woah, I can't even see my pen*s through all this fur." "No sh*t, I have an armour X thingy…to hell with that." "Damn, do I feel silky or what!" Then, he went on with another 10 minutes of praising on his fur coat.

Suddenly the green alien suppressed a groan. "Oh God my head, I felt like I had a hangover." "Am I drunk?" Pewdie knows this voice anywhere, his voice is just too memorable especially his contagious laugh.

"Cry!"

"Pewdie?!"

"Cry!"

Pewdie launched a hug like Angry Birds and hit Cry full blast. They rolled on the floor while laughing for a while then stood up brush imaginary dust off, gave each other a brotherly hug and a friendly pat on the back.

" I can't believe it we're like those characters in Bloody Trapland and look!" "I have the blanket!" Cry waved the yellow blanket mockingly in front of Pewdie.

"Whatever,Cry." Pewdie grinned. Glad that he's not the only one trapped in this hellhole.

* * *

Whup, sorry if it's too short. I'm still new at this. Just hope the next update will be longer.


	2. So It Begins

Sorry if I write the first chapter to short… This time, it'll be longer, yeah!

* * *

_Cutiepie_

"Pewdie, lunch time!" Marzia called out from the dining room. After 15 minutes of uncontrollable hunger and impatient waiting, Marzia thought that Pewdie might be sleeping or still taping a video or in the toilet getting meadow muffins as she like to call it a.k.a shit out of his digestive system and many possible conclusions that she can think of. She got up and made a bee line towards Pewdie's game room which apparently the door's closed.

She gave a soft knock on the door . " Pewds, you need to take a break. It's time to eat." Her stomach growled defiantly scolding her to just gorged down the lunch she prepared. She huffed when there's no answer. "I prepared cheese lasagna, your favourite." This always bring Pewdie out in a flash but this time no answer. She took a deep breath and started clobbering the door like no tomorrow and started yelling.

"BARRELS ARE AFTER ME, PEWDS!"

Silence.

"LAVA! HOT BOILING LAVA! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Silence.

"STEPHANO'S DOING A POLE DANCE!"

More silence.

"BRO IS FLIPPIN' DOING HARLEM SHAKE!"

Ok, this is just getting ridiculous.

Marzia knock once more to alert the tenant that she's going to damn well intrude. Seeing that Pewdie was nowhere to be found this made Marzia even more baffled. Seeing Maya curled up sleeping in a corner calmed her.

"Pewdie, where are you?" She called out. She looked around guessing that the Swede was going to ambush her however she went to investigate his computer which is still running. This shocked her to oblivion when she saw the computer screen.

* * *

_Tobuscus_

"Hello once again, audience!" The all too familiar modulated voice that belongs to Toby Turner. "Today I'm gonna play Bloody Trapland and do my first co-op with Chaoticmonki or a.k.a Cry."

He clicked open the game, what he saw makes him tilt his head in confusion, the game went to fullscreen, but the background is white and there's already two players in there. A green fuzzball wearing a mask holding a yellow baby blanket and a red fluffers wearing an armour of some sort and a green headphones. And they look like they're interacting with each other like talking to one another not like interacting as in a rectangle text came out and shamelessly shows what they're talking about.

"Hey there, lil' fellas."

They whipped their heads towards Toby and he screamed.

"OH MY GAWD!"

* * *

"How the f*ck did you get stuck in here?" Pewdie asked face to face with Cry.

" Well, I was going to play co-op then suddenly the screen f*cked up like hell, the next thing you know I feel punch-drunk like sh*t got me."

Pewdie raised his furry eyebrow in amusement. " Who's the lucky bastard that's gonna play with you?"

Cry give a mischievous grin in response. "Secret." Cry gave a hearty laugh when Pewdie did a mock pout.

After a few minutes of awkward silence…

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh…" This question is just too delicate for him too answer really. "Well I…"

"Hey there, lil' fellas." Saved by the voice. Thank you, God. I love you so much.

Cry turned to look at the speaker and was surprised as hell when he shriek that he hastily stood up.

"Yo, Toby! Nice of you to drop by." Pewdie smirked with pride when his curiosity killed the cat.

A frantic tap on Pewdie's screen caught their attention. Marzia waved anxiously at them and beamed. Pewdie has never been this relieved to see Marzia. Until a recognizable voice interrupted them. It doesn't belong to Tobuscus, or Marzia, or Cry for that matter.

"Welcome to my humble abode."


End file.
